1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus that takes into account integrated carriage of an endoscope and an apparatus body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a medical field and an industrial field, an endoscope having an elongated insertion section is widely used. Endoscopes used in the industrial field are used in airplane maintenance facilities, various kinds of factories, disaster-stricken areas, or the like.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-86207 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1) discloses an endoscope apparatus with which an endoscope apparatus body can be easily carried and breakage and the like of an insertion section is prevented even when the insertion section is removed to an outside of a case.
In this endoscope apparatus, in FIG. 18 and the like of Patent Literature 1, a configuration is shown in which an insertion section, an operation section, and a universal cable of a scope unit can be stored while being wound around plural protruding portions provided on one side surface of an endoscope body and being bound in a ring-like rounded shape.
In the endoscope apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, as shown in FIGS. 20A to 20C, for example, a worker can carry the endoscope apparatus while holding an empty endoscope storage case or the endoscope body with one hand and slinging the endoscope body including a scope body, the endoscope body including the storage case, or a storage case for storing the scope unit over a shoulder on an opposite side.
In recent years, improvement of carriability has been desired in industrial endoscopes. Therefore, there are demands for a reduction in size and a reduction in weight of an apparatus and compacting of the entire apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-321243 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 2) discloses an endoscope apparatus in which an operation section is easily mounted on a housing section of an apparatus body.
In this endoscope apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 2, in FIG. 2 and the like, a configuration is shown in which a mounting section for making it possible to detachably attach the operation section is provided on a side portion of the housing of the apparatus body. The mounting section includes a housing side mounting section provided on a side portion of the housing of the apparatus body and an operation section side mounting section provided on a side portion of the operation section of the endoscope. In the housing, fittings for belt attachment to which fittings of a belt are detachably connected are provided.
As a result, in the endoscope apparatus configured in this way, as shown in FIG. 1, an operator 6 can easily carry, by slinging a belt 3 provided in an apparatus body 2, to which an endoscope 1 is attached, over one shoulder, the endoscope apparatus while wearing the apparatus body 2 and the endoscope 1. In this carrying state, an insertion section 5 is wound around an operation section 4 attached to a side portion of the apparatus body 2 of the endoscope 1.